Regretting is the evil twin of Wishing
by N. Halifax
Summary: CH.4 IS UP! Olivia bumps into her High School sweetheart while on a case and realizes he was always the right one for her but is it too late to have him again? Please R
1. Hero

"Damn arsonist again" Elliot mumbled as him and Olivia quickly got out of the squad car and walked toward the building engulfed with fire. It was their 3rd victim that this perp set their house on fire.

There was fire trucks everywhere and fireman running around the house and getting equipment from the truck. Some of them were holding a hose and trying to calm the fire. The newscasters were there already and getting every shot of the burning house.

"Detective Benson and Stabler" Olivia said showing her badge to a fireman. "Did you get everyone out?"

"A child is still inside, one of our guys is getting her," The head fireman answered. "Jason what's your status?" he asked into the talkie-walkie.

The talkie-walkie crackled with an answer "I'm in a burning house Cap what do you think?"

The captain rolled his eyes and pressed button again "Are you close to the girl?"

"I'm-" They heard an extremely loud noise over the radio.

"Jason? Jason come in," The captain ordered frequently into the radio.

"Fell threw a floor I'm ok" The voice answered. Olivia kept listening to the voice and it sounded extremely familiar to her but she couldn't place it.

One of the windows on the house exploded. Everyone bent down and covered their heads, as the fire got even bigger.

They heard the top floor window brake and all the glass fall to the ground.

Olivia and Elliot both looked intensely trying to find their 7-year old victim. Out of the window came a fireman with the little girl in his arms. He sat on the windowsill and pulled himself up on the rooftop with the little girl. He took off his oxygen tank from his back and looked at his captain.

"Everyone move back!" The captain yelled. Everyone moved back as they were ordered. The fireman on the rooftop dropped the oxygen tank from the rooftop to the ground. The tank spun in fast circles from the pressure.

The fireman held the girl close to his chest and ran over the rooftop and jumped on the neighbor's rooftop. He slightly slid and now was holding by one hand on the edge and the other girl in one hand.

Everyone gasped and got quiet watching. The fireman pulled the girl up and put her on the rooftop since she was already unconscious.

"C'mon man!" Another fireman yelled up watching him still dangle from the building. The fireman pulled himself up onto the rooftop and rested on his back and breathed hard.

A fireman ran up the stairs from the fire truck and took the girl. The fireman got up from the building rooftop and walked down the stairs where his colleagues quickly met him.

The paramedic put the girl in the ambulance and put an oxygen mask on her face. Olivia and Elliot stood there for a couple of seconds hoping the girl would take a breath. Her small chest slowly expanded and she started to cough.

"Detectives I would like you to meet the man who got your victim" The captain said coming over to them with the fireman following with his head down and wiping the sweat off his face and not looking up.

Elliot and Olivia turned around to see the man. The man took off his helmet and finally looked up. He quickly looked at Olivia and kept looking at her.

A small smile crept on Olivia's face "Jason"

Jason smiled a little "Olivia"

Elliot looked back and forth at the two "You know each other?"

Olivia kept smiling at the blue eyes looking back at her "High school"

Jason had baby blue eyes and was tall and very built since he was a fireman. His face was dirty from the ashes and sweat was running down his neck.

"Reilly c'mon!" A fireman yelled as he was about to get in the truck.

"C'mon we need to go" The captain said putting his arm around Jason.

"Hey stop by our firehouse so we can catch up" Jason said smiling looking at Olivia.

"Sure will," She answered grinning and got in the ambulance with the girl. Jason nodded and went to his fire truck as the ambulance rode off.

_Flashback_

_Olivia grabbed her books and put them in her backpack getting ready for her first day of being a junior in high school. She looked at her mom and she was still passed out on her bed from being drunk last night. _

_She slowly walked to her room and shook her "Mom I'm going to school"_

"_Whatever" Her mom mumbled and turned to the other side._

_Olivia rolled her eyes frustrated and put her backpack over her shoulder and went out of the house. _

_She walked down the hall of her high school all by herself like always since she always kept to herself. She found her new locker and held some of her books pressed to her chest. _

_She looked over at a crowd of boys that were the popular ones. Some were jocks, some good looking and some were good looking jocks. Olivia noticed one of them was looking back at her with a small smile. Jason Reilly._

_She quickly looked away becoming very embarrassed since he was the good-looking jock. He had spiky hair and dressed in an extremely very nicely all the time. He had the baby blue eyes and a smile that made all the girls droll over him including Olivia. _

_A group of popular girls walked past her. Olivia hated them since they were preppy and very mean to everyone. _

"_Look it's the girl that doesn't talk" One commented looking at Olivia. Olivia said nothing since she was too frustrated with her mom from that morning. She ignored them and put her books inside her locker._

_The girls got even more annoyed seeing that Olivia was ignoring them. One smirked and on purpose bumped into Olivia with the ice tea she had in her hand. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there"_

_Olivia jumped from the cold running down her white t-shirt. Olivia's face burned bright red with anger and embarrassment seeing that her bra was visible now. _

_The girls giggled evilly and one on purpose took the books from her locker and let them drop to the floor. They all laughed and walked away._

_Olivia felt tears coming to her but she held them back as she crossed her arms on her chest trying to cover her visible bra._

"_Don't let them get to you," A voice behind her said. She turned around and was face to face with the most popular and cutest boy in school. Jason Reilly. _

_He bent down and picked up her books and placed them neatly in her locker. Olivia just watched him in shock that he was speaking to her or was this close to her. _

"_Your Olivia Benson right?" Jason asked taking off his sweater and only leaving a white tank top under. _

_Olivia said nothing and nodded still in shock and tried not to look at his muscles._

"_I'm Jason-"_

"_I know who you are" She cut him off still keeping her arms crossed on her chest._

"_Oh ok, well we have English together and if you want you can have my sweater for the rest of the day" he offered holding out his sweater to her._

"_It's ok, you need it cause the teachers wont let you be in a tank top all day"_

"_Take it I insist I have other shirts" He offered still holding out his sweater and pulled out his football uniform from his backpack "They cant say anything its school colors"_

_Olivia smiled a little and took his sweater "Thank you" _

"_No problem. I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me maybe sometimes when you're free. Or if you have a boyfriend already then you know we can just hang out if you want" _

_Olivia looked at him and felt like she was being played a trick on cause the popular boys went with the popular girls and that's the way it was. _

_She handed him his sweater back "I don't really need your sweater I'll find something to wear"_

"_What? No, look I'm sorry that was way to forward of me I didn't mean to scare you or anything I just wanted to get to know you that's all" He said sort of nervously as he shoved his hands in his pockets. _

"_I need to get to class," Olivia said with a shy smirk as she closed her locker and pulled on his sweater over his shirt "Thank you again." She walked away from him and went to her first class. She smiled smelling his cologne on the sweater._

_End Flashback_

Olivia and Elliot sat in the waiting room to see how the girl was doing.

"You guys were friends in high school?" Elliot asked looking over at her.

"He was my boyfriend" Olivia answered with a small smirk.

Elliot just nodded. "How long?"

"Our junior and senior year"

Elliot looked over at her "Was he your-"

"Yea" Olivia answered knowing what he was going to ask. If she lost her virginity to Jason.

Elliot just nodded and they kept quiet the rest of the time.

Olivia got home around 8 that night. She ate dinner and sat and watched a movie for a little while. She got up and dug through her closet and found her senior yearbook.

She looked through it and smiled seeing her and Jason hugging each other in a picture where they got voted 'Cutest Couple'

She looked to the back and found where Jason signed it. She grinned and read it.

_To my dear Olivia: You are the greatest girlfriend and best friend any guy can ever wish for. You always say that I'm popular and you're the dork but that's not true. You are extremely beautiful, smart and caring. I love you so much and I hope you stay my girlfriend forever. I hope you become a cop like you always wanted and then you can kick my ass. Love you a lot your boyfriend Jason._

She smiled remembering that he left her a rose inside after he wrote that and then gave her the yearbook back.

She lay down in bed and started to regret braking up with him when they were about to go to college. He insisted that it wouldn't matter that they wouldn't see each other everyday but she wasn't up for a long distance relationship at the time especially since she was going to go to a police academy and he wasn't sure what he was going to do with his life since he got a full paid scholarship for football.

Jason walked into his house and was quickly greeted by his 5-year old son, Josh.

"Daddy, daddy" He yelled and jumped into his arms. Jason took him and lifted him up in the air.

His 14-year old daughter, Andrea, came out of her room.

"Hi sweetie" Jason said smiling. Andrea just waved and went back to her room. Jason said nothing and put Josh on the ground by his toys and went to his room to find his wife.

He came in and she was lying in bed reading a book.

"Hi Sweetheart" He said taking off his NYFD t-shirt he had on. She didn't respond "Liz what's wrong?"

"I saw my husband hanging from a building today," She answered flipping a page of her book.

Jason let out deep breath knowing that Liz wanted him to get a safer job but he loved his job too much. He unzipped his jeans and sat on the edge of the bed and took them off only staying in his boxers "I'm not having this conversation again"

"Do you even think about us?" Liz snapped looking up at him.

"Oh my god I can't believe your saying that, of course I do, you know that." He snapped back. "How did we get married in the first place? You got pregnant with Andrea and we got married, don't tell me I don't think about you"

"So it doesn't bother you that I worry every night if you will come home? I saw you on T.V. jumping from one building to another from the rooftop."

He let out a deep breath and walked over to her as he was pulling on a t-shirt "I'm sorry but I'm not giving up my job"

Liz said nothing and turned to the other side. Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to his closet and dug threw it and find his senior yearbook.

He left the room and went into the living room and sat on the couch and watched Josh playing with his toys. He opened the book and flipped to the back where Olivia signed it.

_To my favorite person in the world: You made high school more fun these last two years then_ _my whole life. I am so glad you were there for me when I needed you especially during gym class. I hope that you are my boyfriend forever and that we stay like this forever. Your one and only girlfriend, Olivia._

Jason smiled and shook his head remembering that she broke up with him two days later after she wrote that.

The next day Olivia and Elliot were sitting and doing some paperwork.

"You want to go get some lunch?" Elliot asked looking up.

Olivia looked up at him "Oh. About that, I was wondering about going to see Jason during our lunch break cause we haven't seen each other since high school ended"

"Oh, ok well I'll just get Fin or John to go with me"

"Ok, thanks" Olivia said as she closed her file. "I'll see you later" She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the squad room.

Jason was shooting pool with some of his fellow firemen since they didn't have any calls yet. He was dressed in the navy blue NYFD t-shirt like always and wearing beige fireman pants with the red suspenders hanging down.

"Do your wives give you a hard time about the job?" He asked as he hit the ball.

"Divorced" One answered.

"Girlfriend"

"Single" The last one answered.

Jason rolled his eyes and took a sip of water from a water bottle.

Olivia walked into the firehouse and quickly got smiles from the men and some winks. She ignored them all and went to the captain's office.

"Detective how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Jason, is he here?" Olivia asked.

The captain nodded and got off his chair and went in the doorway "Reilly!"

Jason turned around and put his pool stick down and headed to the captain's office. He walked in and spotted Olivia and smiled. "Hey"

"I have my lunch break now so if you wanted-"

"I'd love that" Jason cut her off with a smile. Olivia smirked and nodded looking at his clothing and immediately finding him very sexy. "Cap were going to be at the diner across the street"

His captain nodded and went back to work. Jason put his hand on Olivia's back and led her out of the office and then out of the firehouse.

They went in the diner across the street and sat down at a booth across from each other.

"You look so different" Jason said grinning.

"Good or bad different?" She asked smirking.

"Very good"

"Thank you"

The waitress came to their table and recognized Jason right away "Your usual?"

"Of course" Jason answered with a small smile.

"You?" She asked looking at Olivia.

"I'll have what his having" Olivia answered knowing her and Jason always loved the same food. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Are you married?" Jason asked playing with a sugar packet in front of him.

"No, too busy with the job and most guys don't like to date a woman who works in SVU"

"SVU? Just like you always wanted. That's great"

"What about you?"

"Yea, Married with two kids"

Olivia tried to keep her smile but it wasn't working since she wanted to date him again. "That's great"

"Yea, Josh is 5 and Andrea is 14"

"Got pictures?"

"Of course" He answered as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and handed it to her.

Olivia opened it and found a picture of a little boy with blonde hair and big blue eyes and a big smile. She guessed the blonde hair was from his wife since Jason had dark brown hair but knew that the eyes and the smile were defiantly from Jason.

The girl had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. This time Olivia knew that it was the other way around. She got Jason's hair and her mothers eyes.

"Got a picture of your wife?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Flip" Jason instructed smirking.

Olivia smiled and flipped the picture and found Jason and a woman hugging each other. The woman had blonde hair and brown eyes and was shorter then Jason.

"Her name is Liz" Jason said as the waitress brought their food.

"How long have you guys been married?" Olivia asked closing his wallet and handing it back to him. Olivia looked at the food and it was a hamburger and fries just like she liked with a coke on the side.

"14 years"

Olivia looked up at him with a small smile.

Jason shrugged "I got her pregnant so we got married"

Olivia nodded and took a fry from her plate.

_Flashback_

_Olivia walked out of her last class still wearing Jason's sweater. Her books were pressed up against her chest and quietly walking to her locker._

_She got to her locker and spotted Jason sitting on the floor waiting. _

"_I'll just put my books in my locker and give you your sweater"_

_Jason got off the floor and leaned on the locker next to hers "Do you have a boyfriend?"_

_Olivia looked over at him as she opened her locker "I…um…no"_

"_Will you let me take you out on one date please?" _

"_Don't you have a girlfriend, I mean how could you not?" Olivia said and then quickly started blushing realizing what came out of her mouth. _

_Jason smiled "I don't have a girlfriend. Unless you want to be my girlfriend"_

_Olivia started blushing even more "I hardly know you"_

"_Exactly, that's why I think we should hang out so we get to know each other"_

"_If this is some dumb joke or some bet with your friends to see if you can date the dork then please just leave me alone"_

"_No. It's nothing like that I swear and you're not a dork. I have been watching you since freshman year and I never got the courage to ask you out since your so pretty but I'm doing it now since I don't want to regret it in the future."_

_Olivia just kept looking at him "You think I'm pretty?"_

_Jason started to blush "Yea"_

_They heard some noise down the hall and both turned around to see what was going on. Some of the jocks were picking on a small freshman boy._

_Olivia just shook her head and couldn't stand it anymore. It was enough that they picked on other kids but when the kid was younger she just couldn't stand and watch it. _

_She walked past Jason and went to the crowd of jocks "Why don't you guys just leave him alone"_

_The jocks looked up at her "Keep walking sweetheart"_

"_Just leave him alone, he's not bothering you" _

_One smirked and took the books from the freshman and threw them in the garbage. "Want to be a hero? There you go"_

"_You call yourself a man? What kind of man picks on a kid smaller then him."_

_The popular girls walked over to her and this freaked Olivia out since they tormented her all the time and always got the best of her even when she didn't want to._

"_How's that ice tea doing?"_

_Olivia said nothing and just stood there._

_The jock snickered "Sweetheart you cant change anything. You and what geek army will stand up to us?"_

"_This army" Olivia heard a voice behind her. She turned around and found Jason standing there with his arms crossed on his chest. _

"_Reilly what the hell you doing?" The jock asked looking at his teammate. _

_Jason said nothing and took the freshman's book from the garbage and handed it to him and put his arm around the freshman and led him away from the jocks._

"_You taking her side?" One of the popular girls said looking at Jason. _

"_Yea" Jason answered standing by Olivia._

_All of his friends looked at him and walked away._

_Olivia looked over at Jason "Looks like you keep saving me"_

_Jason smiled a little "Go on a date with me please?"_

_Olivia smiled a little and nodded._

_End Flashback_

"Thanks for lunch" Olivia said as they walked out of the diner together.

"It was my pleasure" Jason said with a small smile. "We need to hang out more"

"Here's my card, give me a call sometimes" Olivia said handing him her card. "My cell is on the back"

"You got it" Jason said putting it in the pocket of his fireman pants.

He walked her over to her car. "It was nice seeing you again Olivia"

"It was nice seeing you again too Jason" She said grinning as she unlocked her door.

The heard a loud noise from the firehouse. "I have to go" Jason said quickly as he pulled on his suspenders and ran to the firehouse.

A couple of seconds later the sirens of the fire truck were heard and the truck sped out into the street. Jason waved at Olivia and she smiled and waved back and got in her car totally regretting letting him go from her life. She needed and wanted him back.


	2. Jealousy sometimes is love

Couple of weeks later...

Olivia walked through the grocery store on her day off. Even though she never cooked food she knew she needed to have some food in her house. She was wearing jeans and a gray New York hoodie and her sunglasses were holding her bangs back from her forehead. It was already 6 in the evening.

She walked through the aisles and spotted Casey. Casey was wearing jeans and a light green sweater. She knew that this gorcery store was near thier apartments and they always shopped their.

"Hey Counselor" Olivia said smiling walking over to her.

Casey looked up and smiled "Hey detective"

"What are you doing here?"

"Shopping of course. You?"

"Same" Olivia answered as she picked up a box of waffles and put them in her cart.

"You're hardly home," Casey teased with a small smile and shaking her head.

"So? I do need to eat those one times in a week when I am home" Olivia replied and rolled her eyes at her friend.

Casey smirked and nodded "Oh, I just past by the cereal aisle and you have to check out these hot guys"

Olivia started laughing "Are we in high school or something?"

"Totally worth your time, I swear" Casey said and without any warning took Olivia's arm and pulled her out of the aisle they were in leaving the shopping carts and everything.

"Case c'mon" Olivia whined. "We are in a store for crying out loud"

"Trust me" Casey said with a huge grin and pulled her a couple of aisles down.

"Better be hot guys," Olivia mumbled playfully.

Both stood by the corner by a couple of boxes of cereal and watched two men that were in that aisle. Both men were wearing navy t-shirts and beige pants.

"Uniform?" Olivia whispered checking out the built men.

"Probably" Casey whispered back with a small smile. "Sexy uniforms"

"I feel like a stalker," Olivia whispered smirking.

"I know, but how many times do we see hot guys in our line of work?" Casey challenged smirking. Olivia smiled and nodded in agreement.

Jason walked through the store carrying chips in one hand and ice cream in the other. He already opened the chips bag and was munching on it as he read the back of the ice cream cartoon.

He looked up and noticed Olivia and a redhead looking at his colleagues. He smiled and looked at Olivia up and down from the back and smiled. He quickly shook his head and wanted to smack himself since he was married.

He sneaked up behind them and crossed his arms on his chest and watched them whisper and smile.

"Go flirt" Casey whispered.

"No, you go" Olivia whispered back.

Jason rolled his eyes and smiled. "Can I go?"

Olivia and Casey both got startled and jumped up from the voice. They turned around and saw him. He was dressed in a navy t-shirt and beige pants without the red suspenders.

Olivia smiled and slightly blushed "Hey"

Casey looked at him up and down and grinned. Jason smiled walked past them and went over to his colleagues. He put a hand on each of their shoulders and led them to the girls. "Ladies this is Kyle and Gabriel, boys this is Olivia and her friend"

"Casey this is Jason" Olivia introduced.

"Nice to meet you Casey" Gabriel said with a huge smile and looked at her up and down.

Casey smiled and started to blush.

"Nice to meet you" Kyle said smirking as he put his hand out to Olivia.

"Same here" She said as she shook his hand.

"We need to get going, before the captain goes crazy" Jason spoke up. Everyone looked at him at the same time.

"That's smart, introduce us and then separate us," Kyle said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some beers or something" Jason said and walked away from them.

"Excuse me" Olivia said looking at Kyle and quickly followed Jason. Kyle nodded as him and Gabriel started to talk to Casey.

She caught up to Jason and walked with him "What's going on?"

Jason looked over at her "What?"

"You seem sort of weird"

"No I don't, I was just giving you and Kyle some privacy"

"What?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Why don't you go and talk to him, he likes you and you like him," Jason said as he grabbed a pack of beer.

"Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Then stop acting like an ass" Olivia snapped and held him back so he wouldn't walk away from her.

"Leave me alone." Jason mumbled and started to walk away. She pushed him back. "What the hell is your problem?" He said in a louder voice and somewhat annoyed.

"Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not, I have a job to get to, now if you don't mind I don't want to be late"

"Jason talk to me" Olivia said in a low voice.

He looked at her for a second "Never mind. I'm sorry"

"What's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand" He mumbled and walked past her. She caught up with him and took his arm and stopped him. "Go back to Kyle, leave me alone"

"No, not until you tell me what's going on with you"

"Olivia you wont understand, so stop trying"

"Try me"

Jason let out a deep breath and rolled his eyes "My marriage…my marriage is crap" Olivia just looked at him "Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm fucking miserable and I know it. Happy?" He said in a louder voice and walked past her.

Olivia said nothing and followed. Kyle and Gabriel were talking to Casey and Jason was leaning on a shelf by them with his arms crossed on his chest and staring at the ground.

Olivia started to walk over to Jason but was cut off by Kyle. "Hi"

She looked up at him and smiled "Hey"

"Were having sort of a party at our firehouse tonight and we would like it if you two would come"

Olivia looked at Casey who was looking back at her. "Excuse us"

Both walked away from the boys and went to the side.

"Lets go" Casey whispered.

"No"

"Why? C'mon it's our night off. We deserve some fun once in a while."

"What if I get a call?" Olivia whispered.

"Then we will leave I promise" Casey whispered smiling.

"You owe me big time," Olivia whispered rolling her eyes.

Casey grinned and nodded. They walked back to the boys. "Yea, we'll come over."

Jason said nothing and walked away. Everyone looked at him the same time.

"What the hell is his problem?" Kyle mumbled. Gabriel shrugged and led the girls out of the aisle.

_Flashback_

_Olivia heard the doorbell. She grinned widely realizing Jason was coming to pick her up. She brushed her hair one last time and headed out of her room._

_Her eyes got wide seeing that her mom answered the door and she was half drunk with the whiskey bottle still in her hand._

"_What do you want?" Her mom spat angrily looking at Jason. _

_Jason was dressed in a nice dress shirt and nice jeans "I'm here to pick up Olivia, ma'm"_

"_Why?"_

"_Tutoring" Olivia spoke up coming behind her mother not willing to let Jason suffer anymore. _

_Jason looked over at her and his mouth dropped seeing that she was wearing a silky tank top and tight jeans. _

"_Dressed like that?" Her mother asked looking up and down at her and took a sip of Whiskey._

"_Bye mom" Olivia said becoming very embarrassed sensing that Jason was looking back and forth at the two. _

"_I want her home by 9" Her mother said very angrily looking at Jason. _

_Jason looked freaked out and slightly nodded. "Yes, ma'm"_

_Olivia's face started blushing again. She quickly stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her "I'm sorry about that"_

"_It's ok but just so you know I probably wont be able to get you home by 9 since the restaurant is half an hour away and its 8 already."_

"_It's ok, she'll pass out in 15 minutes anyway" _

_Jason just nodded as they started walking to his car "You the only child?"_

"_Yea, you?"_

"_I wish, I have a little brother and sister who are 5 and they are twins and their goal in life is to bug me"_

_Olivia just smiled as he opened the door for her "Thanks"_

_Jason just smirked and nodded. He went around and got on his side. "Normally I get the burning from the dad never the mom"_

"_I never met my dad" Olivia answered quietly._

_Jason looked over at her and noticed she was somewhat embarrassed "If it makes you feel any better my parents are divorced cause my dad is a junkie"_

_Olivia looked over at him "I'm sorry about that" _

"_I'm not" Jason started up the car and drove out of her driveway. _

_End Flashback_

Olivia sat in one corner with Kyle and talking while she sipped on her beer and Casey with Gabriel and sipping on beer. The music was on and blasting.

Jason kept looking at Olivia and Kyle talking as he traced circles around his beer bottle. One of his friends came over to him, Billy.

"What's up?"

"Look at her" Jason said as he kept watching Olivia "She doesn't have a problem flirting with a guy in front of me"

"I thought you were married" His friend said looking at him weirdly.

"So? My marriage is failing anyway. I wanted to marry her but she dumped me."

"You're losing it man" Billy said and shook his head in amusement.

"Kyle is a little bitch," Jason mumbled.

Billy laughed and shook his head. "Go talk to her"

"She doesn't want to talk to me. Haven't you been listening? She dumped me, not the other way around. Plus I'm married"

"So you're not allowed to talk to girls? If you guys are friends you can talk"

"You're right. Kyle is a jackass anyway, he only wants sex," Jason mumbled. "Ok, I'm going to send Kyle over here and you keep him busy got it?" Billy just nodded in agreement.

Olivia took a sip of her beer and looked at Kyle who had an extremely cute smile.

"You like being a cop?" Kyle asked and took a sip of beer.

"Yea. You like being a fireman?" Olivia asked smirking flirtousely. She could easily pick up that Kyle was only after sex by the way he acted but at that moment she knew she just wanted a one-night stand just to have a release.

"Yea" He answered smiling. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Before Olivia could answer Jason came up to them "Hey guys"

Both of them looked up at him. "What's going on man?" Kyle asked giving him a look.

Jason ignored the look he got which he knew meant 'I'm going to score get out of here'.

"Can I hang out with you guys?" Jason asked trying to act oblivious what was going on. He sat down on purpose in between the two. Kyle looked at him and gave him the look again. Olivia looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Kyle can you get me a beer please?" Jason asked looking over at him.

Kyle looked at him "What? I'm sort of busy here"

"Please? C'mon be a sport"

Kyle looked at Jason and then Olivia "Excuse me" He got up and left.

Olivia watched him leave and then looked at Jason "What's going on?"

"What?"

"You're being weird again"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Jason answered as innocently as possible.

"About what?"

"I want to apologize for how I acted earlier and about yelling at you" Jason answered with a shrug and looked over at Kyle where Billy kept talking to him.

Olivia just nodded "You know I do somewhat know what you're going through"

"Were you married before?" Jason asked smirking as he played with his spiked up hair in the front.

"No, but my partner went through what your going through, he didn't want to talk to his wife about what we saw on the job and that led to them not talking" Olivia answered smirking a little bit.

"I talk to my wife, I mean what can I really say? Hey Liz today I pulled out a 5 year old boy from a burning car, he got multiple burns, how was your day sweetie? I talk to her about things most of the time"

Olivia just smiled "It's the job, I know what you mean"

They heard Casey laughing hysterically by Gabriel. Olivia just started laughing "She is going to have such a headache tomorrow"

Jason just smiled "She a cop or something?"

"Heavens no, god forbid someone gave that girl a gun. She's our ADA" Olivia teased smiling.

Jason just laughed "I said that about you and you still became a cop"

"Holding a football and a gun is very different" Olivia defended.

"Ok, ok, if you say so" Jason said smirking "Cause hitting me in the eye with a football and shooting me in the eye with a gun is rather difficult"

"You were in the way!"

"I was standing behind you and you managed to throw it behind you instead of forward and give me a black eye for a month" Jason defended. Olivia started laughing hysterically.

"And you being the big man you are, you said that you got in a fight"

"I did! A fight with a football my clumsy girlfriend threw!" Jason threw his hands up in the air and shook his head.

Olivia stopped laughing and her smile faded remembering how happy she was when he called her his girlfriend. Jason's smile faded as well remembering how depressed he was when she broke up with him. The awkward silence in between them started to play its part.

_Flashback_

"_So did you like the dinner?" Jason asked as he opened the door for her for the restaurant. _

"_It was very good" Olivia answered as they started to walk down the sidewalk._

"_Um…I don't know if you would like to go to a bowling alley now but if you don't want to then I can just take you home" Jason offered as he pulled out his car keys._

_Olivia looked at her watch. 9:05 "Yea, bowling alley sounds like fun"_

_Jason just smiled and nodded "Good"_

_They got to the bowling alley around 9:20_

"_Have you ever done this before?" Jason asked as they got their shoes and went over to an empty lane._

"_Like once or twice" Olivia answered smirking as she sat down to change her shoes._

_Jason just nodded as he changed his own shoes and stood up. Olivia changed her shoes and got up. Both got the right weight for the bowling balls and went over to the lane. _

"_You first" Jason said as he sat down on a chair behind her. Olivia smiled and threw the ball and knocked down all the pins. Jason's mouth just dropped "Once or twice huh?"_

"_Third times a charm I guess" Olivia answered grinning as she went over and sat down by him "Your turn"_

_Jason got up and took his ball and threw it down the lane and got only half. "I'm nervous"_

"_For a football player you really suck at this" Olivia teased smiling. Jason smirked a little and started to blush. Olivia smiled even more seeing he was embarrassed that a girl was beating him. _

"_I bet you can't beat me in football"_

"_Are we talking tag football or actual football?" Olivia asked smiling as he sat down by her._

"_Tag football. How about this Saturday?"_

_Olivia smiled and nodded "I would love that" _

_Jason just smiled and nodded._

_They got in front of Olivia's house around 10:15_

"_I had a nice time with you tonight" Jason said as he walked her to her front door._

"_Same here" She said pulling out her house keys._

"_So Saturday?" _

"_Yea"_

_Jason nodded and slightly leaned in. Olivia saw that he was talking small glances at her lips in a nervous way. She slowly leaned in as well and gently met his lips. Her whole body felt a tingle run through her. _

_She slowly broke the kiss after a couple of seconds "Goodnight…Jason" She whispered as she slowly opened her eyes._

"_Goodnight Olivia" He whispered as he stepped back. Olivia smiled and bit her bottom lip and slowly unlocked her door and went in the house. She closed it behind her and leaned on the door and took a deep breath with a huge smile._

_End Flashback._

"I'm telling you John, Olivia needs a boyfriend" Casey mumbled as she took a sip of beer obviously being drunk already. Jason was sitting next to her and watching Kyle and Olivia the whole time. Gabriel left already since he had to do paper work for their latest fire.

"It's Jason," He corrected.

"What?"

"My name is Jason," He repeated.

"Aren't you picky" Casey teased and started to laugh hysterically. Jason just smiled in amusement. "Do you think she has a crush on Elliot?"

"I don't know who Elliot is"

"I wish I knew Elliot" Casey mumbled and leaned her head on Jason's shoulder and let out a very deep sigh. Jason just chuckled and moved her hair out of her face.

"Do you like Elliot?" Jason asked just to keep her awake.

"I thought Olivia liked him"

Jason smiled and shook his head and figured he might as well play along "I like Elliot"

Casey pulled herself up by his shoulder "That means you are homosexual" She whispered in his ear and started to laugh. Jason started laughing as well. "I have to sleep now" She mumbled and closed her eyes and almost fell off her chair.

"Wow! Hey!" He quickly grabbed her and pulled her up. "Olivia I think we need to get her home" He yelled across the room. Olivia looked up and saw Casey sleeping on Jason's shoulder.

"I have to go" Olivia said getting up from Kyle and put her beer down and went over to Jason and Casey.

"She always like this?" Jason asked as he pulled her up and wrapped her arm around his neck. Olivia grabbed her and Casey's jacket and put it over her arm.

"No. Drunk Casey is more fun then ADA Casey" Olivia teased as she opened the door for Jason "I love drunk Casey, she makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside"

"I love you too" Casey yelled out into the hallway and hugged Jason and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Both Olivia and Jason just smiled.

"That's it" Jason mumbled and picked her and placed her on his shoulder and held her by her legs as he carried her down the stairs.

"Oh yea you're a fireman you can do that easily" Olivia teased as she followed down the stairs

Casey started to giggle, "Whose butt is this?" She mumbled and pinched Jason's butt with the way he was carrying her. Jason quickly jumped up and almost fell down the stairs.

Olivia started laughing hysterically and sat down on the stairs to catch her breath.

"This isn't funny. C'mon get up, I don't know where she lives" Jason mumbled as he rubbed his butt and kept carrying Casey down the stairs.

Olivia kept laughing and finally got up and followed them down the stairs.

Jason put her in the back of his car and laid her down.

"I really hope she doesn't have arraignment tomorrow early in the morning" Olivia said as she opened her door and went in the passenger seat.

Jason went around and sat down in his seat "I just hope she doesn't puke in my car" He turned on the car and drove off.

They got to Casey's house around 10 at night.

"You got her keys?" Jason asked as he went around the car.

"Check her pocket"

"Why me?"

"You're closer to her"

"You just want her to puke on me if she does puke" Jason said and pulled Casey up and let her sit as he kneeled down in front of her.

"That too" Olivia admitted smiling. Jason rolled his eyes and dug through Casey's pocket that she had on her sweater in the front.

Casey lifted up her knee in defense and kicked Jason in the groin.

"Fuck!" Jason screamed and fell to the ground and held himself.

"I knew she was going to do that" Olivia said chuckling and stepped over Jason and went by Casey and pulled out the keys from her jacket that was by her.

"Oh my god, you knew they were in there?" Jason groaned as he sat up.

"You were rude tonight, I had to punish you, plus my Casey knows how to defend herself even when drunk" Olivia answered with a proud grin.

"I bet you thought her that," Jason mumbled as he got off the ground.

"Yup. Now help me get her to bed." Olivia said as she unlocked Casey's building door. Jason groaned and picked Casey up and carried her up the stairs.

"You have some weird friends Olivia"

"I know" Olivia said as she unlocked Casey's apartment door.

"Who is Elliot by the way?"

"Oh, that's my partner" Olivia answered as she closed the door behind her. "How do you know about him?" Olivia asked as she pointed to Casey's room.

"Casey was blabbing about him right before she passed out." Jason answered as he went into her room and gently placed her on the bed.

Olivia just nodded and took off Casey's shoes and left her in her sweater and jeans. She pulled the blanket over her and moved her hair out of her face. Casey wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer "You should date Jason" She whispered smiling and let go of her and fell asleep.

Olivia just smiled and pulled the blanket over her more.

"What she say?" Jason asked standing in the doorway.

"Nothing. She's just drunk," Olivia answered, "Let's go"

Jason nodded and followed Olivia out of Casey's apartment. "You need me to drive you home?"

"No, I don't leave far from here…oh man" Olivia whined.

"What?"

"I forgot my purse at the firehouse"

"I'll drive you back and then drive you home" Jason offered as they started walking down the stairs.

"Yea, sure, thanks"

"No problem" Jason answered as they went into his car.

They got to the firehouse around 10:30

They stepped in and Kyle looked up and quickly got off his seat and went by her "Hey you're back."

"I forgot my purse" Olivia answered with a small smile.

"Jason, your wife called" Billy said coming over to him.

Jason just nodded and headed over to one of the phones.

"You want something to drink?" Kyle offered.

Olivia looked over at Jason then Kyle "Sure"

Kyle nodded and walked away from her.

Jason walked back "You ready?"

"I'm just going to have one more drink with Kyle." Olivia answered, "What did your wife need?"

"Oh, she's just wondering why I'm not home"

"Why aren't you?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Jason asked somewhat confused.

"Well not being home never made anyone's marriage better"

"You're lecturing me about my own marriage?"

"Jason I'm just saying that if you want to make your marriage better then you should be home when you can and not be here" Olivia said in a little louder voice.

"Don't start with me"

"C'mon Jason, you want to bitch about your marriage and not do anything about it go ahead" Olivia yelled loudly since she was mad at him with the way he was treating his wife.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the two. Someone turned off the music and all the attention was on the two in the middle of the room.

"What the hell are you doing? Shut up" Jason said in a low voice since he was extremely embarrassed by his failing marriage.

"Jason you got married, I didn't. I think you should be a little more then grateful"

"You dumped me Olivia!" Jason yelled.

Kyle stepped in between "Dude calm down"

"Stay out of this" Jason warned giving him a look.

"Jason buddy…" Kyle started and put his hand on his shoulder. Jason punched him in the stomach and pushed him to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" Olivia yelled and pushed Jason away and kneeled down by Kyle who was groaning and holding his stomach.

"Sweetie what's going on?" Liz asked coming in the room and walking over to Jason.

Olivia quickly looked up and instantly became jealous when she saw Jason take her hand.

"Nothing. Lets go home" Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her stomach from the back and gently kissed her shoulder as he led her out of the door, the whole time keeping eye contact with Olivia.

Olivia took Kyle's hand and helped him up "Let's get out of here"

Kyle nodded. Olivia grabbed her purse and led him outside. They came out into the street and Olivia quickly spotted Jason and Liz making out by their car. Olivia took Kyle and pushed him against the car and started to kiss him.

Jason slightly opened his eyes as he was kissing his wife and noticed Kyle and Olivia kissing. His eyes opened all the way seeing Olivia's eyes were open and she was focusing on him.

Both kept looking at each other as they kissed their lovers. Wanting to touch each other by touching someone else. Both wanting to make the other jealous since they still had feelings for one another.


	3. Morning After

Casey woke up to a banging on her door. She groaned and got up with her head in extreme pain. 

BANG BANG

"I'm coming jeez," She mumbled as she dragged herself to her door. She opened it and Olivia was standing there. "What's wrong?"

"Came to check up on you since you were wasted last night. How you feeling?" Olivia asked coming into her apartment and closing the door behind her.

"Like crap. What happened last night?" Casey asked as she flopped down on her couch.

Olivia sat down across her "Well lets see…you got wasted, you pinched my friends butt and that was right before you kicked him in the groin, you told me that I should date Jason and then you passed out."

"Oh god" Casey mumbled, "I hit someone in the groin? Oh my god that's not me, that's you"

Olivia laughed "Well thanks. C'mon lets get you dressed and get some food in you"

Casey nodded "I have to puke first" She mumbled and quickly got up and ran to her bathroom.

She came out a couple of minutes later.

"Better?" Olivia asked smirking. Casey nodded and took off her sweater and went to her bedroom.

"Liv?"

"Yea?"

"How do you know Jason?" Casey called back as she took off her jeans that she slept in and took another pair.  
"Oh" Olivia started to play with the edges of a magazine Casey had on her coffee table "High school"

"You guys dated or something?"

"Yea. Junior and Senior year, he was actually my first…you know"

Casey came out of her bedroom dressed "First kiss? First you had sex with?"

"Um…both" Olivia answered shrugging.

"Oh. What he brake up with you after you lost your virginity to him?"

"No. I broke it off," Olivia answered as she got off the couch "Let's go get breakfast"

"Sure." Casey said with a nod "I need some Tylenol first"

Olivia smiled and nodded as Casey drank Tylenol and both headed out of the apartment.

"What you do last night?" Casey asked as they walked down her stairs.

"Um…got in a fight with Jason and then slept with Kyle"

"What?" Casey asked stopping on the stairs.

Olivia stopped also "I had sex with Kyle and that was it"

"At least you got some, I got a hangover that's it" Casey mumbled and walked past her.

Olivia laughed and followed her friend.

Kyle walked into the firehouse with a huge grin "Hey boys"

Jason ignored him and kept shooting pool with Billy.

"So how was your night?" One guy asked smiling walking over to Kyle.

"Tiring" Kyle answered smiling.

"Why cause you couldn't get it up?" Billy asked smirking, Jason smiled and hi-fived him.

"Oh trust me, I got it up…twice" Kyle said as he walked over by Jason. "Your friend is very good by the way"

"You had a one night stand, you wont ever see her again" Jason said looking at him.

"We'll see about that" Kyle whispered with a wink and walked away from him and went over by another guy "Dude she is such a babe, I would do her anytime anywhere. I wonder how long it took to reproduce her, her daddy has some good genes."

Jason quickly looked over at him hearing this "Kyle you're such a fucking bastard!"

Everyone got quiet since they knew Kyle never met his father. Kyle turned around and looked at him "What was that?"

"You heard me," Jason said throwing his pool stick on the floor.

"C'mon he's not worth it" Billy said trying to hold Jason back.

"At least my daddy isn't a junkie," Kyle yelled back as he walked over to Jason. Gabriel quickly tried to hold back Kyle.

"C'mon guys knock it off," Gabriel yelled.

"At least I know what my daddy is unlike some people!" Jason yelled as he grabbed Kyle by the shirt over Billy and Gabriel and punched him "Never talk about Olivia that way you fucking prick!"

Billy and Gabriel moved away seeing that the two were going to fight even if they tried to break it up.

Kyle tackled him to the floor and hit him. Jason hit him back a couple of times.

They heard a loud whistle "What the hell is going on here!"

They quickly stopped fighting and got off the ground only to find their boss looking extremely mad.

"Reilly my office now!" Their captain yelled. Jason said nothing and walked into the office.

"Look cap…"

"Not a word!" His captain barked. Jason just nodded "I'm switching you to the pipe"

"What? C'mon you know I'm better on search & rescue" Jason protested.

"I was going to let last night slide when you hit Kyle since it was a party but during work hours I cant. You're on the pipe Jason until further notice"

Jason said nothing. "Dismissed!" the captain barked. Jason said nothing and walked out of the office.

"What happened you get in trouble?" Kyle asked smiling as he wiped his lip.

"Let's get out of here," Jason mumbled as he left the firehouse. Billy nodded and followed him.

_Flashback_

_Olivia walked down the hallway to her school trying to ignore the looks she got from the popular girls since everyone found out that Jason and her were dating._

_One of the jocks came up to her "Hi"_

_Olivia looked over at him "Hi"_

_"Can I ask you a question?" He asked as he kept walking with her. Olivia saw the popular girls giggling._

_"Um…yea whatever" Olivia answered._

_"Why do you wear a bra since you got nothing to put in it?" The jock asked grinning. The popular girls burst out laughing as other people heard it and did the same._

_Olivia started to blush extremely and wanted to run out of the school at that point. She felt someone wrap their arms around her from the back; she looked over her shoulder and spotted Jason._

_"You wear pants don't you?" Jason asked looking at the jock. The people around started to laugh hysterically including Olivia. The jock blushed and quickly walked away._

_"Thanks" Olivia whispered as she turned around to look at him._

_"No problem. You ok?" He whispered as he hugged her._

_"I want to get out of here," She whispered._

_"Sure?" He asked. She nodded. "Ok, let's go" He took her hand and led her out of the building._

_"Going somewhere Mr. Reilly and Ms. Benson?" They heard one of their teachers call after them._

_Both stopped and exchanged looks._

_"Um…well my brother and sister are sick and Ms. Benson is getting a cough and I thought they should meet cause I heard sick people get along well cause both are sick and then they can go to the doctor together and be friends in the waiting room" Jason blabbed out. Olivia let out a small laugh._

_Their teacher shook his head "You are horrible at this Mr. Reilly"_

_"I'm glad you noticed also sir" Jason said scratching the back of his head._

_"I like you two so I'll pretend that the south entrance doesn't have any teachers around, now get back to class" Their teacher said sternly with a small wink and walked away from them._

_Jason and Olivia exchanged looks and smiled. They walked over to the south entrance but noticed none of the gates were open._

_"Let's jump" Jason suggested._

_"Hopefully you don't fall" Olivia teased smiling._

_"Shut up, I'm ditching school for you" Jason said smiling as he grabbed his backpack and threw it over the fence and climbed over it. He jumped to the ground "Your turn. Be careful"_

_Olivia grabbed her backpack and threw it over as Jason caught it. She climbed the fence and as she was about to jump off her foot slipped._

_Jason caught her as she fell and both fell to the ground._

_"I think staying in school is more safer," Jason groaned. Olivia laughed, "Your knee is somewhere I really don't want it to be"_

_Olivia looked down and noticed her knee was on his groin. "Oh sorry" She quickly moved her leg and got off the ground "Are you ok?"_

_"Yea, cause ditching school is supposed to be painful anyway" He groaned as he got off the ground. "Where do you want to go?"_

_"Anywhere but school or my house" Olivia answered as she grabbed their backpacks and rested her head on his shoulder._

_End Flashback_

Olivia and Casey sat at a diner eating their breakfast.

"How feeling now?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Better" Casey answered with a small nod "So why did you brake up with Jason?"

"Long story"

"Luckily I'm off today and I'm not planning to read any files today," Casey said smirking "I'm all yours"

"I don't know, I mean if I could take it back I would, but…at the time it seemed right" Olivia answered with a shrug.

"When did you break his heart?"

"What? How do you know if he was disappointed about it?"

"Oh c'mon I remember how jealous he got when you met Kyle, he wouldn't have been that jealous if he still didn't have feelings for you" Casey answered as she took a sip of her coffee.

Olivia just shrugged and took a sip of her own coffee. Her phone rang. "Benson…Yea, I'll be right there"

"Case?" Casey asked as Olivia closed her phone.

"Yea, I have to get going" Olivia got off her seat "You need me to drive you home?"

"No, I'll walk I could use the air"

Olivia smiled and nodded "Bye" She left the diner. Casey just waved and got back to her food.

"I fucking hate that bastard" Jason mumbled as him and Billy walked down the sidewalk.

"What did captain want?"

"He put me on the pipe and took me off search & rescue"

"Damn that sucks"

"How does Olivia sleep with that prick?"

"How do I know? You need to get over her already" Billy said shaking his head.

"I can't, it took me almost a year to get over her when she broke up with me, now I saw her again and she's constantly on my mind"

"What about Liz?"

"What about her?" Jason asked looking over at him.

"This isn't fair to her, she's your wife" Billy answered "I mean you don't think of Olivia while you guys are…you know"

"Oh c'mon I'm not that much of an asshole," Jason said defensively.  
Billy just shrugged as they kept walking.

_Flashback_

_"Is your mom home?" Olivia asked as they walked to Jason's door._

_"No, she's at work," Jason answered. Olivia just nodded as he unlocked the door and both went in.  
"What are you doing here?" A little girl asked looking up at Jason. "Hi Olivia"_

_Olivia smiled at Jason's little sister "Hi Jodi"_

_"Where's Joey?" Jason asked as he closed the door behind Olivia._

_"Playing video games" Jodi answered_

_"You guys are twins, go play together" Jason said._

_"He wont let me play" Jodi said crossing her small arms on her chest._

_"Yes he will, c'mon" He took her small hand "I'll be right back" He said looking at Olivia. Olivia nodded and went to Jason's room and sat down on his bed._

_Jason came to his room and closed the door behind him and sat down next to Olivia._

_"Thanks for helping me out today" Olivia said with a small smile._

_"Of course, that's what boyfriends are for" Jason answered smiling. Olivia smiled and kissed him. Both fell on his bed and started to make out._

_They heard a knock on the door. They stopped kissing. "We're studying, go away" Jason yelled out._

_The door opened "No you're not"_

_Both quickly sat up hearing Jason's mother. "Hi mom"_

_"Hello Olivia" His mother said smiling._

_"Hi Ms. Reilly" Olivia said smirking as she wiped her lip._

_"Why are you two out of school?" Ms. Reilly asked as she motioned for Jason to move down the bed since he was very close to Olivia. Jason said nothing and did what he was told._

_"He had some trouble with some kids and decided to leave early," Jason answered._

_"You two ok?"_

_Both nodded._

_"Good, I want this door open got it?" She said opening his bedroom door all the way._

_Both nodded. His mother nodded and walked away from his room._

_Jason and Olivia looked at each other and started to laugh._

_"That was embarrassing" Olivia whispered smiling resting her head on his shoulder._

_"Oh I know" Jason whispered smirking as he gave her a kiss on the head. "Want to watch a movie?" Olivia just nodded._

_End Flashback_

Olivia got to the precinct around 11 in the morning.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked as she took off her jacket.

"Elliot is with the victim now" John answered pointing to the interrogation room by Cragen's office.

Olivia nodded and went to into Cragen's office. "How old?"

"Fourteen, Elliot is talking to her now" Cragen said as he stood by the window watching Elliot and the girl.

Olivia looked at the girl "I know her, I've seen her somewhere before"

Cragen looked over at her. "You do?"

"What's her name?" Olivia asked as she kept looking at the girl trying to remember where she has seen her before.

Cragen looked at a paper he had in his hand "Andrea Reilly"

"Oh my god"

"You know her?"

"I know her father."


	4. Insomnia

Olivia and Elliot drove Andrea home later that day. 

"Do you need us to talk to your parents about what happened?" Olivia offered as they walked her to her house.

Andrea slightly nodded. "Thanks"

They knocked on the door and waited.

Jason answered the door with Josh on his back. He looked at Andrea, Olivia then Elliot "Hey Josh go play, I'll be right there" He said taking the five year old off his back. "Andrea honey what happened?" Jason asked looking at the bruise on her face.

She said nothing and buried her face in his chest and started to cry. Jason held her and moved out of the doorway and motioned for Elliot and Olivia to come in.

"Where's mom?" Andrea choked out as she held on to him.

"She should be home soon." Jason whispered as he kissed her head.

"I want to be alone"

"Ok" Jason whispered as he let her go. She said nothing and went to her room and closed the door.

Josh ran up to him "Daddy c'mon" he whined pulling on his hand. Olivia smirked a little since it was weird to hear him be called dad.

"Josh if you want your daddy's friend can play with you" Olivia said pointing to Elliot.

"Go ahead buddy" Jason said.

"Ok, c'mon" Josh said grabbing Elliot's hand and pulling him.

Jason and Olivia went to the side "What happened?" Jason asked in a low voice as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Some friends and her decided to ditch school and when she was walking home she was going alone and…someone…attacked her and raped her," Olivia answered in a low voice.

Jason took a deep breath and ran a hand through his spiky hair "Oh my god"

"She gave us a sketch. We'll find him," Olivia whispered and rubbed the side of his shoulder.

The door opened and Liz came in. She looked at Jason and spotted Olivia there "What's going on?"

"I'm Detective Benson thats my partner detective Stabler" Olivia said pointing to Elliot.

"What happened?"

"Andrea got attacked and raped" Olivia answered.

"What?" Liz whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"She's in her room" Jason said quietly staring at the ground. Liz said nothing and walked to Andrea's room.

"Hey if you need anything just give me a call ok?" Olivia whispered.

Jason just nodded still staring at the ground "Thanks"

Olivia motioned for Elliot to come. He got off the ground and followed Olivia outside.

"You didn't ask for a DNA sample did you?" Elliot asked as they walked to their car.

"What? Oh c'mon Jason would never do that"

"You know procedure Olivia"

"I do but I don't think we need his sample cause he would ever do something like that" Olivia defended as she pulled out the car keys.

"You're not personally attached to this case are you?"

"Why would you think that?" Olivia asked as she threw the car keys to him.

"Oh c'mon he is your old boyfriend"

"Keyword. Old. It's not like I still have feelings for him"

Elliot just looked at her knowing she was lying.

"What?"

He shook his head "Nothing"

"Besides he is a fireman, we can get his DNA easily"

Elliot just nodded and got in the car. Olivia rolled her eyes and got in also.

It was already ten at night. Andrea and Liz were sleeping in Liz's bed and Josh fell asleep on the couch. Jason picked up all the toys and then picked up Josh and took him to his bed.

Jason lay down on the couch and just stared up at the ceiling not being able to sleep.

Olivia lay in her bed staring at her ceiling. She tossed and turned a couple of times and looked at her clock next to her bed. 10:48

Jason looked at his watch 10:49 He still wasn't able to sleep. He took his phone and started to dial Olivia's number but stopped and turned the phone off guessing she was probably sleeping.

Olivia grabbed her cell phone and dialed Jason's cell phone and put it to her ear. It rang once. She quickly turned it off and shook her head wondering what she was doing.

All of sudden her cell phone rang. She jumped up being startled. She grabbed it and opened it "Benson"

"You called?" She heard Jason's voice.

"Oh. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry"

"No, I can't sleep its fine"

"Oh, I can't sleep either"

"You in the mood for coffee?"

"Sure" Olivia answered "24th and Western?"

"See you there"

"Bye" Olivia said as she closed her phone at the same time he closed his.

Jason got dressed and lightly kissed Liz on the cheek to wake her up.

"Yea?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I'm going out, I'll be back soon" He whispered and kissed Andrea on the head. Liz just nodded and went back to sleep.

Jason went into Josh's room and gave him a kiss and headed out.

Olivia sat in the diner dressed in jeans and a New York Yankees hoodie.

Jason walked in dressed in jeans and a Boston Red Sox hoodie.

He walked over to the booth Olivia was sitting in and both looked at each other's clothes and smiled.

"Ironic" Olivia said smiling knowing they always liked to guess what the other was thinking.

Jason shook his head and sat down across her "Scary"

"Freaky" Olivia countered.

"Creepy" Jason offered.

"Strange?"

"Nope" Jason answered smiling.

"Damn it" Olivia mumbled and took a sip of her coffee.

Jason smiled and ordered his own coffee.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't know, just stuff I guess. You?"

"You know why"

"Andrea?"

Jason just nodded as the waitress poured him coffee and walked away "I don't know I just…I cant stop thinking about her and Liz and Josh"

"You're a dad, you're supposed to worry"

He just nodded and took a sip of his coffee "I'm still amazed that you're not married"

"Why cause I'm a fox?" Olivia teased smiling.

He shook his head "Babe"

"I was going to say that" Olivia threw her hands up in the air.

Jason just laughed, "You were never good at this anyway"

"Yes I was"

"Nope" Jason said smirking.

"Well I'm not married and it's not my fault"

He started to laugh, "How do you figure that?"

"Because men are intimidated all the time"

"We are stupid species"

Olivia shook her head "Idiotic"

"Damn it. You win that one"

Olivia smiled proudly and took a sip of her coffee.

"So how's your mom since I know she loves me?" Jason asked smirking.

Olivia's smile faded "Dead"

His smile quickly faded "Oh I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry about it"

"Olivia sweetheart I'm sorry"

"Jason you didn't know, don't worry about it ok?"

He just nodded and took a sip of coffee.

"How are Joey and Jodi?"

"Good. Jodi is a nurse and Joey is a lawyer"

"No way"

"Yup"

"Wow, last time I saw them they were five years old" Olivia said smiling. He just nodded.

They sat there for a while talking and finally decided to leave.

"I'll walk you home" Jason said as they stepped out of the diner.

"Oh no it's fine I live a couple of blocks down"

"You actually expect me to let you walk home alone when it's close to midnight?"

Olivia nodded as they headed down the sidewalk "Thanks"

"Not a problem"

"You like your job?" Jason asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yea, stressful but worth it" Olivia answered as the wind picked up. Jason offered his arm to snuggle to. Olivia smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

They finally got to her apartment.

"Want me to walk you up?" Jason asked.

"No it's fine you need some sleep, go home"

"Olivia you know I'm not going to sleep for nights until this…problem…is resolved" He said somewhat awkwardly.

Olivia smirked and nodded "Fine walk me up"

Jason smiled and followed her. "How are you not scared of the dark?" He whispered as they walked up the some what dark staircase.

"How are you not scared of fires?" Olivia whispered smiling.

"Why are we whispering?"

"You started it," She whispered.

Both broke out in laughter as they reached her door.

"This is me," She said pointing to the door.

"Ok, goodnight and…thanks for hanging out with me tonight, I appreciated it"

Olivia smiled and nodded "It was my pleasure" She gave him a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight"

They kept close to each other's face and found each others eyes and just looked at each other.

Without another word Olivia met his lips and started to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around and kissed her back.

_Flashback_

_Olivia walked up to Jason's house extremely nervous about what she was going to do. She rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened and his mother was there._

_"Olivia honey hey"_

_"Hi Ms. Reilly, is Jason home?"_

_"Yea, come on in," She moved out of the doorway and let Olivia in "He's just packing some stuff for college and Jodi and Joey are helping him, he is in his room"_

_"Thank you" Olivia said quietly as she walked to her boyfriend's room. She walked in and Jodi and Joey were wrestling with Jason on the floor. Olivia just smiled "Packing aren't we?"_

_Jason quickly looked up and smiled and pulled his little brother and sister off him "Go do something guys"_

_"We win!" Jodi yelled out grinning "hi Olivia"_

_"Last one to the room is the loser" Joey yelled out and ran past her "Bye Olivia"_

_"Cheater!" Jodi yelled running after him "Bye"_

_"How come you're not packing for college?" Jason asked as he gave her a kiss._

_"We need to talk" Olivia answered closing the door behind her._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Olivia walked past him and sat down on his bed and patted it for him to sit next to her. Jason smirked and sat down._

_"Jason you know I love you right?"_

_He looked over at her knowing where this was going "Yea"_

_"I just don't think this is going to work" Olivia said quietly "I mean I know what I'm going to do with my life and you don't, and you're going to Michigan for college and I'm staying here. I just don't think it's a good idea we continue this"_

_"So you're breaking up with me cause I haven't figured out what I'm going to do yet?" Jason asked in a louder voice "Oh no wait, you dated me beginning of junior year to the end of senior, well at least you used me as much as you wanted"_

_"No, Jason it wasn't like that. I love you I really do"_

_"Don't bother Olivia, like you said it, we shouldn't continue this"_

_"You actually think I used you? You think I would do something like that?"_

_"I really don't care anymore," He answered in a low voice. He gave her a kiss on the cheek "You know it will always be me" He whispered softly in her ear and got up and left the room.  
_

_End Flashback_

They fell on her bed kissing. Olivia quickly found her hand under his shirt and exploring his muscular body. Jason's hand quickly ended up under her shirt and exploring the more developed Olivia then the first time they had sex.

Jason broke the kiss "I can't do this" He pulled his hand out from under her shirt.

Olivia nodded and pulled her hand out from his shirt "I know" She whispered still being close to his face in the dark room.

"I'm married Olivia" He whispered as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"You're right, we shouldn't be doing this"

"I want to I just…I'm married with kids"

"I know. It's ok" Olivia whispered. "I still love you Jason"

"I still love you Olivia" He whispered as he sat up and sat down on her bed "Why did you leave me?"

"I wish I could take it back."

"I mean…you had me, you really did."

Olivia just nodded "I'm sorry"

"Olivia I loved you and I still do but it's too late for this to happen" Jason whispered turning to look at her "I'm sorry"

"I know, its ok" Olivia whispered as she wiped her lip.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I…well I guess there's no harm in telling you now…I sort of cheated on you and I couldn't do that to you by still dating you"

"You…what?" Jason asked in a louder voice as she got off her bed.

"It was one kiss and I felt horrible for it"

"With who?" Jason asked now yelling.

"Timothy…Shaw" Olivia answered quietly.

"What? Why him?" He yelled. "You know I hate him!"

"It sort of just happened…I'm sorry"

"I can't believe you"

"Jason it was a long time ago"

Jason nodded "Yea, it was. So are we. Goodnight" He left her room and went out of her apartment.

Olivia buried her face in her hands and hugged her pillow as she started to cry. She slowly cried herself to sleep thinking about what she gave up.

A/N: Please leave reviews!


End file.
